My Little Childhood friend
by Sophon
Summary: Cruger has had a lot of problems in his life, like losing his wife, losing his planet, and having a psycho enemy on his back. But he never thought he would face...a 6-year-old version of himself that only he could see and hear?
1. Memories

-Flashback-

_Delia Cruger cried on her knees on the front porch as the car of her ex-husband, Alexander Cruger, drove away in a black car with another woman inside of it._

_Her son, a 6-year-old Anubis Cruger, ran up to her and helped her on the porch chair._

_"Mama," Cruger said starting to cry too. "What's wong? Whare is Daddy gowing?"_

_Delia smiled down sadly at her son and picked him up._

_"Daddy's going away, honey." She said quietly._

_Anubis looked saddened by this._

_"Again?" He said. "Is he gowing on anothew busyness twip?"_

_Delia wanted to tell Doggie that his father never wanted to be in their family, but that would break the little one's heart. It would be better to just say,_

_"Yes Doggie, but this time he's not coming back."_

_Anubis, nicknamed Doggie, had tears forming in his eyes now._

_"B-But he wanted me to tell you that he loved you and hoped to see you again." Delia said hugging him tight._

_The two sobbed for a little while until Doggie decided to jump off of his mother._

_"Don't wowwy, Mama." Doggie said. "I can be Daddy fwom now on! I'll take cawe of you, Mama!"_

_Delia laughed as Doggie puffed out his chest and started talking in a deep voice. Doggie soon laughed too and ran to his mother to hug her._

_"Oh Doggie, you will always be my favorite little man." Delia said._

-End Flashback-

Cruger chuckled a little as he set the picture of his mother back on his deck, next to the picture of Asiniya. He remembered that day all to well. His father left their family to be with his little slut. He promised that he would take care of his mother after that.

That was exactly what he did. He helped sort taxes, he learned to cook so that his mother didn't have to, he even got a job when he was eleven years old. He didn't play with his friends anymore because he with busy and he worked harder than others kids in school doing so.

It never bothered him when he was younger, but as he got older, Cruger started to feel that something was missing. He always had a void in his heart that he told no one about. Mainly because he never knew what would feel that void.

Well, even though he still kind of had the void, he ignored it so it wouldn't get in the way of his duties as a ranger and the commander of the Earth root of S.P.D.

He shook the memories from his mind and got up from his chair to leave. He failed to notice the small figure in the corner of the room, giggling a childish giggle.

"Don't Wowwy, Doggie!" He said. "You'll fell bettew soon!"


	2. Doggie meets Puppie

Cruger was just walking around the base today, checking on the cadets from time to time. There wasn't much to do now after he was finally done with his paperwork, so he was just doing a little walking until...

"Hi!"

"Hello."

But Cruger stopped and backed up. He faced where the little boyish voice came from and looked down at him. He was shocked to see that it was a Sirian, about six years old. The little Sirian strangely a lot like a small version of himself. He was wearing nothing but a black and white rode with squigles and lines of different colors all over it.

Cruger was a little happy to see another sirian alive, but...what the hell was he going in S.P.D. base? How did he even get there anyway?

"Awe you gowing to stawe at me aww day, Dowggie?" The puppy asked with his head tilted like an earth puppy.

Cruger's eyes got wider. How did he know his name?

"Ow well, I just intwodice myself," The pup said. "I'm Puppie! I am yowr childhwood!"

Cruger was still staring at the kid like he was crazy. His _childhood_? What was he talking about?

"I can expwain." Puppie said. "I've been in yowr mind for a while, and I wanted to meet you and get you to yowr sencies!"

"My senses?" Cruger asked confused.

"Yep Yep!" Puppie said. "Aww you have to is pway wit me!"

Cruger just stood there with his eyebrow raised.

"I have to do what?" He said.

"Pwwwwwaaaaaayyyy wit meeeeeeeee." Puppie said slowly.

Cruger kept staring before remembering that there was a 6-year-old in S.P.D.

"Look little one," Cruger said. "I don't know what you're talking about, but do you have any parents to call or-"

"Cruger?"

Cruger looked at Kat as she walked to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Kat." Cruger said. "But do you mind telling me where this child came from?"

Kat looked at the spot where someone was suppose to be, but when she looked, she didn't see anyone there.

"Um Doggie, I don't see anyone there." Kat pointed out to him.

Cruger looked at her with a shocked face as Puppie started laughing like he was mad.

"Kat, he is right _there_! Laughing his head off like a little maniac!" He said pointing at Puppie.

Kat started to get a little worried.

"Doggie, That just an empty space-"

"No Kat!" Cruger said. "He. Is. Right. There! How can you not see him!"

Puppie was still laughing.

"Will you be quiet!" Cruger yelled, scaring Kat and whoever was walking down the hall.

Puppie wasn't scared, but stopping laughing.

Kat shook Cruger to get his attention.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, Doggie." Kat whispered then slowly walked away.

Cruger watched as she walked away and looked at Puppie. He was shocked to see that Puppie wasn't there anymore.

He looked to his left, then his right. No Puppie. He started to think about it. Maybe he did need some rest, he did work non-stop on his work for the pass few days.

Thinking it was a good Idea, Cruger walked back down the hall, ignoring the stares he was getting, not noticing Puppie, crawling on the ceiling after hiim while giggling quietly again.


End file.
